


An Unexpected Guest

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha Christie is Sherlock's half-sister, Alternate Universe, Blogs, Books, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mrs. Hudson is not their housekeeper, Other - Freeform, Poor John, Tea, Writing, except she totally is, mystery novels, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone knocks on the door, and it turns out to be none other than Agatha Christie...Sherlock's half-sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Sherlock (or Agatha Christie). 
> 
> -First Sherlock fanfic.

Someone was knocking at the door again, and Sherlock-the bloody lazy git that he is-called, 

“John, be a dear and get the door, will you?” 

Rolling his eyes, he got up from his laptop where he was re-reading his work to make sure there weren’t a lot of grammatical errors, and moved towards the door. He opened it, revealing a pretty blonde woman that had sparkling blue eyes, and a pleasant smile. 

“Oh, hello. Is my brother available?” She questioned, and he frowned. 

“Might I ask who you are ma’am?” He asked, politely. She sighed. 

“Oh, how rude of me. My name is Agatha Christie, I’m Sherlock’s half-sister.” And with that, she walked in past him, obviously hearing Sherlock demanding to know who it is, and left John standing at the door. After a moment, he followed them to the kitchen where Mrs. Hudson asked if she wanted a cup of tea. Agatha agreed, and within moments she and Sherlock were both sitting at the table sipping tea while Mrs. Hudson bustled about the kitchen, tsking about the mess that Sherlock made, though neither paid attention.

“You really have been quite busy, haven’t you, Sherlock?” Agatha sounded bemused, even as she accepted a cup of tea from Mrs. Hudson, thanking her with a smile. 

“You write mysteries, I solve them,” Sherlock said smugly, and Agatha rolled her eyes. 

“For heaven’s sake, Sherlock, it’s not a contest.” She said, almost as though she were reminding him. John wondered how many times they’d had that discussion. 

“What brings you to London? Last I heard, you were enjoying Egypt,” Sherlock observed. 

She shrugged. 

“I missed my brother, and I’m also thinking of setting up another mystery in London,” She admitted. “London’s rather good at being a set for a mystery.” 

“Quite,” Sherlock agreed. 

“And this is you’re…” Agatha turned to John, eyeing him critically in a way that John wasn’t really sure he was comfortable with. 

“Flatmate, though he does have his uses when it comes to solving cases.” Sherlock admitted. 

“I see,” Agatha smiled at him. “And how do you find Sherlock’s cases, Mr. Watson?” 

“Mostly baffling, sometimes annoying, and occasionally thrilling in a life or death way,” John admitted, hesitantly. 

She grinned. 

“I’ve read your blog,” She said suddenly. “Quite fascinating, actually. Have you thought of writing a book?” 

“I have,” He admitted. “I’m just not sure I’ve the time. I’ve been working on updating the cases that I’ve worked on with Sherlock,” 

“I see,” She said, sounding interested. “May I take a look?”

“Please be my guest…”

Neither of them noticed Sherlock looking rather exasperated at having been forgotten and ignored at the table, though Mrs. Hudson smiled and patted him on the arm. 

“Don’t worry dear,” Mrs. Hudson told him quietly. “I’m sure a dead body will turn up soon enough and you’ll have John at your side again,” 

“One can only hope,” Sherlock muttered darkly, never hearing Mrs. Hudson giggle as he stared at his sister and John, both of whom were bent over and looking at the endless amount of papers.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
